


Countdown to Santa

by 50ShadesofPitchPerfect



Category: Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 00:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2903024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50ShadesofPitchPerfect/pseuds/50ShadesofPitchPerfect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas Eve at the Swansons. Nothing but family and fun. Give a review folks. Happy Holidays!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Countdown to Santa

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I'm new to this site. My stories are on Fan Fiction too. Give it a read.  
> I absolutely adore this movie! Fluffy and fun.

A/N: Hey everybody! It’s that time of year for holiday cheer. What better way than to post a story. This is a Jeca one-shot. Some family fluff set in the future. Rated T for some language and adult humor. Take the time to read and review. Disclaimer: It would’ve been nice to be the owner of this awesome movie, or even the characters, however I don’t own it. Nor do I own the book that is read so enjoy and Happy Holidays!!! Ho! Ho! Ho! Merry Christmas! Slightly AU Slightly OOC 

December 24, 2025

The holiday season is here. Beca Mitchell has never been one to celebrate Christmas until she had a family with Jesse Swanson. There are so many decorations inside and outside of the Swanson’s home. Jesse went all out every year to make this time special. Pretty sure there isn’t any more room for any more decorations. Their front yard is filled with blow ups of Frosty the Snowman, Santa and his sleigh with all the reindeers, and a few snow penguins. Three Christmas trees lite up with an array of colors surrounding the perimeter of the lawn. The house is outlined with white tear drop lights, while each window has multi-color lights with small wreaths in the middle of each window. The huge bay window had different small cling on snowflakes, Santa, reindeers, and Christmas trees. On both sides are clear candles and the center window has the Nativity Manger. 

The front door has a gigantic plastic Santa holding a sign that displays ‘Santa stops here!’ The living room has tall Nutcracker figures in one corner, while the other are porcelain snowmen. The staircase is decorated in multi-colored lights, silver and gold garland and large red and white stockings with all their names in golden glitter. Alongside the staircase stands an eight foot Christmas tree. I don’t think there are any more colors left in the rainbow since Jesse pretty much has all of them hanging from the tree. Every Disney ornament, colored balls and personalized ornaments hang from the tree as well.

Christmas Eve is a special time. This is their family tradition. The Swanson family bakes goodies for Santa and places the star on top of the Christmas tree. This is when the fun begins.  
Jesse, Beca, 7 year old Jeremy and 6 year old Leah all sat at the dinner table. They all talk about what they did for the day. Table talk was always good. It was either something from school, work, or Mrs. Robinson’s cat stuck in the tree chasing the squirrels. After dinner and everything is all clean, Jesse and Beca sit on the couch to relax before the traditional cookie baking begins.  
The kids were ecstatic for the countdown to Santa. They have been good all year, Jeremy helps his dad with the trash and Leah helps her mom with the dishes. Both kids are good in school. They are well behaved and Jesse and Beca couldn’t ask for more. Everything is god in the Swanson house until…  
CRASH  
The loud bang came from the kitchen. Beca and Jesse were running through the doorway when they saw it…a Big Puffy white cloud of powder covering the whole kitchen. Leah was laying on top of Jeremy who was moaning in pain.  
“Oh my god” Beca mouthed shutting her eyes tight and rubbing her hand on her face from forehead to chin.  
“Jeremy, are you hurt buddy?” Jesse asked when he leaned over to check if his son was hurt.  
“No dad. But get this fatty off me!” Jeremy whined trying to push his sister onto the floor.  
“What the hell is going on in here?” Beca yelled in disbelief how her clean kitchen was covered in flour.  
After standing up, Leah looked at her mom with sad eyes “We was trying to help you to bake cookies mama” Leah was thinking before speaking again. “You know, get the stuff you put in it until sissy boy dropped us.” Leah said crossing her arms against her chest and tapping her foot on the floor. Yep, that’s Beca’s daughter.  
Jeremy snapped “If Leah didn’t put her fat butt in my face we wouldn’t have fallen.”  
Both Jesse and Beca grabbed the kids before somehow it would turn into a food fight. After a few minutes to calm down, everyone started to clean so they can start their family traditional cookie baking. Jesse walked over to his wall cupboard and grabbed his MC hat and apron. Beca stood shaking her head smiling at her husband’s antics in the kitchen. With all the ingredients laid out on the counter, they can start the cooking festivities.  
“First off, the Chocolate chewy gooey chip cookie” Jesse said with enthusiasm while raising his finger in the air for effect. Leah started giggling. Beca and Jeremy soon followed.  
“What?” Jesse frowned. Leah walked over to her dad and hugged his leg.  
“Daddy, all you have to do is open the Soft Batch cookie bag and put it in the micro for 10 seconds. They’ll be warm and ooey gooey like you said.” Leah looked up at her dad with that smirk he’s used to seeing on his wife. Beca bit back her laughter watching their daughter tease her father.  
“Haha, you’re funny my little angel.” Jesse leaned down and kissed Leah on her cheek. Beca and Jeremy joined the fun and helping Jesse and Leah. Beca and Jesse were measuring all the ingredients as the kids were stirring them in the mixing bowls. Taste testing before placing them on the cookie sheet. He thought to himself who doesn’t love to taste cookie dough. Jesse put them in the oven and set the timer.  
“We’re going to make the sugar cookies, and the peanut butter melts next.” Beca said.  
“Are we gonna make the fudge brownie cake too dad?” Jeremy asked. Jesse nodded. Leah was jumping excitedly at the thought. Beca smiled. She’s grown accustomed to this family stuff since she didn’t have too much of it growing up. After about an hour and a half, all the goodies were baked. Everyone did their fair share to clean up again. It was 8pm when they all gathered in the living room and sat down by the fire place.  
Jesse held a book in his hand. Twas the night before Christmas. Beca was looking at Jesse with a glint in her eye. She loved this man to no end. She had never been happier in her life. Jeremy and Leah were sitting legs crisscrossed waiting for their dad to read. Jesse gave Beca a smile, then looked at the kids. He opened the book and began to read.

‘Twas the night before Christmas, when all thro’ the house,  
Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse;  
The stockings were hung by the chimney with care,  
In hopes that St. Nicholas soon would be there;  
The children were nestled all snug in their beds,  
While visions of sugar plums danc’d in their heads,  
And Mama in her ‘kerchief and I in my cap,  
Had just settled our brains for a long winter’s nap-  
When out on the lawn there arose such a clatter,  
I sprang from my bed to see what was the matter.  
Away to the window I flew like a flash,  
Tore open the shutters, and threw up the sash.  
The moon on the breast of the new fallen snow,  
Gave the lustre of mid-day to objects below;  
When, what do my wondering eyes should appear,  
But a miniature sleigh, and eight tiny rein-deer,  
With a little old driver, so lively and quick,  
I knew in a moment it must be St. Nick.  
More rapid than eagles his courses they came,  
And he whistled, and shouted, and call’d them by name:  
“Now! Dasher, now! Dancer, now! Prancer, and Vixen,  
“On! Comet, on! Cupid, on! Dunder and Blixem;  
“To the top of the porch! To the top of the wall!  
“Now dash away! Dash away! Dash away all!”  
As dry leaves before the wild hurricane fly,  
When they meet with an obstacle, mount in the sky;  
So up to the house-top the courses they flew,  
With a sleigh full of Toys-and St, Nicholas too:  
And then in a twinkling, I heard on the roof,  
The prancing and pawing of each little hoof.  
As I drew in my head, and was turning around,  
Down the chimney St. Nicholas came with a bound:  
He was dress’d all in fur, from his head to his foot,  
And his clothes were all tarnish’d with ashes and soot;  
A bundle of toy was flung on his back,  
And he looked like a peddler just opening his pack:  
His eyes-how they twinkled! His dimples how merry,  
His cheeks were like roses, his nose like a cherry;  
His droll little mouth was drawn up like a bow,  
And his beard on his chin was as white as the snow;  
The stump of his pipe he held tight in his teeth,  
And the smoke it encircled his head like a wreath.  
He had a broad face, and a little round belly,  
That shook when he laugh’d, like a bowl full of jelly:  
He was chubby and plump, a right jolly old elf,  
And I laugh’d when I saw him in spite of myself;  
A wink of his eye and a twist of his head,  
Soon gave me to know I had nothing to dread.  
He spoke not a word, but went straight to his work,  
And fill’d all the stocking, then turn’d with a jerk,  
And laying his finger aside of his nose,  
And giving a nod, up the chimney he rose.  
He sprung to his sleigh, to his team gave a whistle,  
And away they all flew, like the down of a thistle:  
But I heard him exclaim, ere he drove out of sight-  
Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good night.  
Jesse closed the book and looked at everyone and smiled. Beca and the kids stood up. It was time for the kids to go to bed so when they awoke the next morning, they can see what Santa had left them. Jeremy and Leah gave their mom a hug and a kiss.  
“Alright guys, let’s go. I’m gonna tuck you in tonight while your mom takes care of some things.” Jesse kissed Beca softly on the cheek. With big smiles on their faces they go upstairs for bed.  
Beca goes to the basement to retrieve all the gifts to place under the tree. She finds herself humming to have yourself a Merry Little Christmas. Beca smiles as she puts gift after gift under the tree. It looks like little mountains piles. Then she sets up the table of goodies with a glass of milk and the letters from Jeremy and Leah for Santa. Turning on the stereo to play the holiday music, she goes to the kitchen to get her and Jesse a glass of wine. Everything is done for the evening so now, Mr. and Mrs. Swanson can enjoy the rest of the evening to themselves.  
Beca seems curious as to why it’s taking Jesse so long to put the kids to bed, so she heads to the kitchen for her second glass of wine. When entering the living room, she stops dead in her tracks to find the great Santa Claus himself standing there.  
“What the hell are you doing nerd?” Beca playfully asks while holding back a chuckle. Jesse is standing dressed up as Santa. He’s wearing a red hat, a furry red and white coat with a black belt around his waist, red fluffy pants and black boots. What’s funny is the long white beard around his face and what looks like a pillow case full of stuff.  
“I’ve come to deliver presents for the Swanson family.” He says in a deep voice.  
“Is that so?”  
“It is very much so.” He said with a smile. “I’m here for the lovely Beca Swanson too. There is a very special gift in my bag for her.” Beca was feeling tipsy already from the wine. She’s such a light weight when it comes to alcohol.  
Jesse walks over and sits on the couch. He extends his finger to a come hither motion and taps his lap for Beca to sit. Beca rolls her eyes, but gives in to Jesse’s request and sits on his lap.  
“Tell me Beca, what would like for Christmas?” Beca just laughs. Jesse furrows his brows and pouts. Beca has some idea to tease her husband. She gets off his lap making Jesse whine is disapproval. Beca turns around to straddle Jesse, in turn makes him smile. His hands automatically reach for her waist as Beca flings her hands around Jesse’s neck. She pulls the beard down to kiss his lips. He wants to deepen the kiss, running his tongue across her bottom lip which she opens immediately as they fight for dominance. After a few minutes of a make out session, Beca pulls back panting.  
“You know Santa, I really like to dance.” Beca informs.  
“What type of dance do you like Beca?” Jesse asks. He has no idea what Beca is about to do.  
“I really like to lap dance!” Beca said grinding herself against Jesse causing him to grunt. His eyes are wide looking at Beca who’s amused at herself. She’s supporting the smirk that Jesse loves. There’s no hiding from how turned on Jesse is as he’s now supporting a big bulge through his red Santa pants.  
“Besides the obvious toner I have, there is something else I really wish to give you.” Jesse said through his reddened cheeks. Beca nicely removes herself from Jesse’s lap to sit next to him. He searches through his sack for her gift. Beca watches him intently.  
“Close your eyes babe.”  
Beca closes her eyes as asked. Jesse had 3 small boxes laid out in front of him. He told Beca to open her eyes. When she did, her eyes were wide as saucers, mouth a gaped.  
“Jesse” she said almost in a whisper.  
He held out the first box for to open. She took it in her hands, opening it as her breath hitched. Inside the box were two beautiful star shaped diamond earrings.  
“They’re beautiful!” He handed her the next box. Opening it, she is speechless. Inside is a beautiful Blue Sapphire necklace. Before she can say anything, Jesse hands her the last box. Beca has light tears in her eyes threatening to spill over. She opens the box which has a hand crafted heart shaped white diamond surrounded with their initials J and B.  
Tears are running down her cheeks when she grabs Jesse’s face and plants a loving kiss on his lips whispering words “I love you” between each kiss. Jesse kissing back with just as much love if not more. He’s been smitten and in love with Beca since the first day he laid eyes on her in college.  
Suddenly the soft romantic kisses become hungry with deep need for one another. Beca returns to straddle Jesse’s lap once again.  
Leah woke up hearing some noises, deciding to be nosey, she walks down the hall to the steps. She walks down the first few, and much to her surprise…She sees Mommy kissing Santa Clause! She runs into her brother’s room.  
“Jeremy! Jeremy! Wake up! Mommy is downstairs kissing Santa!” She yells at her brother shaking him rapidly. Grumbling, he gets out of bed to go with Leah to see what she’s talking about. They both go down the steps when, sure enough their mom and Santa are kissing.  
“MOM!!!” The kids yell loudly. Beca was so startled, she fell on the floor. Leah runs over to Santa smacking him. “Don’t you have a mommy Clause you can be kissing and not my mom. Wait til Jeremy gets my daddy, he’s going to kick your ass!”  
Both Beca and Jesse are pretty much in shock from their kid’s actions. Jesse couldn’t let this go on. He removed his beard to show the kids that it was him. Soon Beca laughed and let the kids know daddy was playing a joke on Mommy. Yeah, that went well. Once everything was settled down, the kids went back to bed. Sighing in relief, both Beca and Jesse went back to sit on the couch for a relaxing evening.  
After a few more glasses of wine, our happily married couple retired to the bedroom for the evening. It seems there was still some celebrating left to be done; making love til the stroke of midnight.  
“I love you Beca, Merry Christmas.”  
“I love you too Jesse, Merry Christmas.”  
All is good in the Swanson household now that the countdown to Santa is over. Kids are up and presents are opened and everyone is happy.  
Happy Holidays! <3

To: The world of Jeca fans  
From: The Swanson Family  
The end

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed that! May you all have a wonderful holiday with family and friends.  
Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! 


End file.
